


Too Absurd

by Fair_Feather_Friend



Category: Original Work, Two Words (MarieMaea)
Genre: Crack, Gift Giving, Knitting, M/M, Size Difference, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fair_Feather_Friend/pseuds/Fair_Feather_Friend
Summary: Kath is given a gift by his Master, Throren.





	Too Absurd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieMaea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461034) by [MarieMaea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaea/pseuds/MarieMaea). 

> Most of the text here's taken from Chapter 5 of MarieMaea's Two Words fic. I made a few tweaks to make it weirder because because because. I kept in some lines I shouldn't because I liked the absurdity in this new scenario. :) Go read Two Words.

"You asked after me, Master?" 

Throren nodded slowly, then spared me a glance. "On the table," he said in the exact same way he usually told me 'on the bed'.

"Yes, Master," I said. Weird. Was it a good thing or a bad thing, for it to happen on the table instead of the bed? "Would you like me to take off my clothes first?" 

"Not yet. Go look on the table," he said.

I rose and went to the table. On it was a long piece of wood. It was thick and with a slight curve to it, tapering to a blunt point at one end, with a flared base at the other. The wood was sanded and felt smooth to the touch, oiled to a high shine. I picked it up. 

"Did Secturn send this, Master?" I asked as I tried to puzzle over what this item was for, weighing the heavy object in my hand.

"No," the Master said. "He did describe it to me, though. Will it do, or does it need changing?"

It was ever so slightly different to what I'd had at home, but who the hell cared? "It will do," I said. "Where on earth did you find it?"

Throren shrugged. "On the floor of the woods by the lake," he said.

Surely not. What were the chances of that? Ridiculous.

Wait. Oh. Oh.

"Did you carve this?" I asked.

"It isn't that complex," he said.

"Why?"

"Don't you like it?" Throren asked. 

"I'm just uncertain as to why you would give me this when you have a perfectly good one in your pants?"

"It is a hook for your knitting."

How utterly absurd! I supposed that I was going to have to either explain the error, or work out how to knit with a wooden cock.


End file.
